A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed
by missdivadevine
Summary: Angelina Love and Taylor Wilde have despised each-other since they first met. But when both Knockouts think they might be pregnant, fate somehow manages to throw them together. Friendship fic, also featuring Alex Shelley, Velvet Sky and others from TNA.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in, from or associated with TNA wrestling.

**Summary:** Angelina Love and Taylor Wilde have despised each-other since they first met. But when both Knockouts think they might be pregnant, fate somehow manages to throw them together. Friendship fic, also featuring Alex Shelley, Velvet Sky and others from TNA.

**Chapter 1**

Taylor Wilde paced up and down alone backstage at the Impact Zone. She just couldn't believe she'd let this situation happen, she was usually so smart and careful.

But, ever since she'd started dating Alex Shelley, it was like her whole world had changed. She was out partying every other night with Alex, something she'd never really been bothered about before, and associated and was even good friends with some WWE Superstars and Divas, another thing that had never really mattered or appealed to her before.

And, well, the sex with Alex, that was just incredible. But it was the damn sex that had got her into this mess, her mother had always told her to use protection no matter what, but one night, they just got caught up in the moment and now, it was tearing Taylor apart thinking that she might be pregnant.

"Oh God, my mom." Taylor thought, knowing that her mother would not approve of her getting pregnant by a man she wasn't married to, she'd always had very strong views on the subject, something Taylor never quite understood or thought about the same way.

It's not that she wouldn't love to have a child someday, but not right now, not at 23 years old and with her whole career ahead of her, not to mention Alex's too.

Snapping back to reality after thinking the situation over in her mind, Taylor thought "Bathroom. Gotta go to the bathroom, I have to find out." She walked quickly down the hall, smiling at everyone who looked her way, trying to look as normal as possible.

She turned the corner and came face-to-door with the ladies bathroom. She was hoping a lot that there was no-one inside when she got there, she doubted it though as she'd seen most of the Knockouts on her way. She opened the door and went inside. She looked around, and when she was satisfied that nobody was there, she walked into a cubicle. She took her bag off her shoulder, unzipped it and took out a pregnancy test.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelina Love sat in her and Velvet Sky's locker room alone, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes at any moment. Why, why had she slept with him? HIM, of all people, why? He was married, and older than her! Angelina shook her head at herself, of all things she never thought she'd become someone's bit on the side. Of course, this wasn't continuing, it was a one time thing that never should've happened in the first place.

Angelina had always thought that when she had a baby, it would be to someone she loved, someone who she was in a relationship with, not the product of a meaningless, drunken one night stand after a TNA Pay-Per-View.

And now, here she was, sitting by herself, contemplating on taking a pregnancy test, the results of which could change her life forever. If she was pregnant, her wrestling career would be finished, Velvet would most definitely ditch her and find some new blonde to replace her in The Beautiful People, and she would be asked who the father of her baby is. And if she told the truth about her baby's paternity, she was 99.9% sure that she'd be labelled a home-wrecking ho and she and her baby would have to live with that label for the rest of their lives.

Deciding that it was time to take action and get this over with, Angelina stood up, picked up her purse, walked to the door. She opened it just as Velvet was coming in, she walked straight past her without saying a word and started to make her way to the arena women's bathroom. Velvet did watch her friend walk away, feeling a little concern, but not enough to make her go after Angelina rather than buff her nails.

Angelina quickly got to the door of the bathroom, although not in time to see another Knockout go in before her. She opened the door, stepped inside and closed it behind her. Once inside, she took a deep breath whilst staring at the cubicle she was going to go into. She steeled herself, and walked into it. She took a pregnancy test box out of her purse, and thought to herself, "I guess this is it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in, from or associated with TNA wrestling.

**Summary:** Angelina Love and Taylor Wilde have despised each-other since they first met. But when both Knockouts think they might be pregnant, fate somehow manages to throw them together. Friendship fic, also featuring Alex Shelley, Velvet Sky and others from TNA.

**Chapter 2**

Taylor sat in the toilet cubicle, with her thumb over the 'pregnant' or 'not pregnant' screen of her pregnancy test. Her hands were shaking a little, but her grip was firm. She thought to herself, trying to calm herself down and to stop shaking "C'mon Taylor, you can do this, calm down, breathe, breathe." Taylor took in a deep, silent breath, and exhaled slowly.

Angelina sat two cubicles away from Taylor, doing exactly the same as she was. A single tear ran down her face, but she quickly wiped it away with her free hand and composed herself, focusing on that her results were just a couple of minutes away and that she could cry then, whatever emotion it may be due to.

Both Knockouts decided they couldn't sit where they were any longer, the sitting silently in the confinement of a toilet cubicle became too much for either of them to bear, so they got up, unlocked their doors and stepped back into the main part of the bathroom.

Angelina and Taylor still stared at their tests intently, but realised after a few seconds that there was another presence in the room besides themselves. Dark brown eyes met another pair of dark brown eyes as the two women looked up and saw each-other for the first time that day.

A stunned silence filled the room as they stared across at each-other, neither able to say a word through their surprise at seeing the other. Both women's eyes then went to what the other was holding in her hands. The already shocked expressions on their faces turned even more so as they realised that they just might finally have something in common.

Before either of them could utter a word to break the silence, they were knocked to the ground from behind. The attackers mounted their victims and started punching and slapping at their heads. Taylor knew it was Raisha Saeed from black veil covered face, whilst Angelina knew it was Daffney who was attacking her through the polka dotted outfit and dark hair.

Raisha threw Taylor into one of the toilet cubicles, where she narrowly missed hitting her head on the brick wall. Taylor thought fast and kicked out with both legs at Raisha's knee, making her momentarily stop her attack. Taylor looked around for a weapon, and found one in the shape of a sanitary trash can. She picked it up and hit Saeed in the face with it, Saeed then collapsed to the ground from the impact.

Angelina, who had managed to force herself and Daffney to their feet, was pounding Daffney in the face when Taylor shouted to her, "Angelina! Duck!" Angelina did so, and Taylor launched the trash can at Daffney's head, hitting it so perfectly that she wished she had a camera. Ditching the trash can, Taylor kicked Saeed, who was now bleeding from the nose, grabbed her by the veil and threw her out of the bathroom. Daffney soon followed her friend to the floor as Angelina threw her out of the bathroom by her hair.

Having heard the commotion, most of the locker room had gathered to see what all the fuss was about, and were more than surprised to see Taylor Wilde and Angelina Love fighting side-by-side, but probably not as surprised as the two usually rivalling Knockouts were themselves. Taylor and Angelina looked up from staring at Saeed and Daffney to see that all eyes of the TNA roster were on them.

Somewhere in that crowd, Angelina saw the man she could be pregnant to, looking straight at her and Taylor. Not knowing what else to do, she, doing her best to just look genuinely pissed off, turned around and slammed the bathroom door shut, leaving herself and Taylor inside, and everybody else on the outside.

Inside, Angelina leaned on the door, sighed and slid down it slowly into a sitting position. She shook her head, and said, "Of all days, of all moments, they picked here and now to be random bitches." She put her head in her hands, inwardly feeling like she was going to explode. Taylor nodded understandingly at what she said, a feeling which surprised the hell out of her as she never thought she'd sympathise with anything concerning Angelina Love. Her eyes then wandered around the room, and then she realised something. "Oh no." Taylor said aloud, which alarmed Angelina, who took her hands away from her face, looked up at Taylor, and asked, "What?"

Taylor didn't answer Angelina directly, instead walking over to the other side of the room, where lay a pregnancy test, which Taylor picked up. A few feet away from the first lay another pregnancy test, again, Taylor picked it up. She walked back over to Angelina, while saying, "You don't happen to recognise your one, do you?"

Taylor stopped in front of the other blonde woman, and Angelina shook her head in answer to her question, and then looked at the floor. She had absolutely no idea which one was hers as checking out the looks of the stick she peed on wasn't exactly her top priority whilst it was in her possession.

Taylor sighed, and stated, "They both say Clearblue on them, so, I don't think we're gonna be able to figure this one out."

Angelina nodded, with a pissed off look on her face and also sighed.. She then looked up from the floor, and straight at Taylor and asked, "What do they say?" Angelina thought to herself, before Taylor answered her, "I can't believe this is happening. It's not real, this can't be real. Why Taylor Wilde? Why is she here now? Damn bitch is always trying to be better than me, she has to get pregnant at the same time as me too?! God!"

Taylor cleared her throat and replied, "One says pregnant and one says not pregnant." Angelina nodded her head and sniggered bitterly, looking away from Taylor, and thought, "Of course they do. God must really hate me."

After about another 10 seconds of silence, a loud banging sound on the door filled the room, startling both women. They looked at each-other with raised eyebrows, before they heard Jim Cornette's voice shouting from the other side, "Taylor! Angelina! What's going on in there? Are you girls okay?"

Taylor and Angelina looked at each-other like "What do we say?" Taylor just blurted out the first thing that came into her head and said, "Uh, yeah, we're fine, we're fine, really."

Jim, on the other side of the door, had a really impatient look on his face and shouted back at Taylor, "Well, you might be, but I'm soon going to have a Knockout rebellion on my hands if you two don't re-open the women's bathroom some time soon!" Taylor sighed, and started to head towards the door, but remembered that she still had the tests in her hand. She looked a bit confused at what she should do, and then just slid them into the front pockets of her jeans. She walked briskly towards the door, then looked down at Angelina, who was still sitting in front of the door, and offered her a hand to help her up from the floor. Angelina scoffed and got up herself. Taylor rolled her eyes at the taller woman's immaturity and yanked the bathroom door open, coming face to face with Cornette.

Angelina looked at the older man and said, sarcastically, "Voila, rebellion avoided. Happy now?"

Cornette glared at Angelina and replied, "No, as a matter of fact, I'm not happy. I'm not happy that you two seem to think it's okay to treat the bathroom like a battle ground for releasing PMS!!"

Taylor and Angelina shared a look of disgust and started yelling at Cornette, Taylor shouted, "PMS?! I'LL SHOW YOU PMS!!!" whilst Angelina waved her arms around and yelled, "PMS? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!! IT WASN'T OUR FAULT, THEY ATTACKED US!!!"

Cornette's face turned somewhat of a beetroot shade of red in reaction to being yelled at and he bellowed above the voices of the women in front of him, "ENOUGH!!!!!!"

Angelina and Taylor quietened down, and sighed, still angry at Cornette's comment. Angelina decided that _she'd _had enough and announced, "You know what Mr. Cornette? You're right, that is enough! _I've_ had enough! I have to go with Velvet to her match, I don't have time for this shit!" Angelina shoved her way out of the doorway of the bathroom and through the people who were standing watching the argument, not looking at anybody in case she caught the eye of the father of her potential baby, as he was still there watching.

Taylor tried to walk past Cornette to get out of the bathroom, but he stepped in her way. She tried to walk the other way but he stepped in her way again. Taylor looked up at him and said, "Excuse me." Cornette just stared at the petite Knockout, trying his best to intimidate her. Unlucky for Cornette, IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Alex Shelly and Chris Sabin were just returning backstage from competing in the ring.

Consequences Creed tapped Alex, who was adjusting his championship belt, on the shoulder, Alex looked up at him and Creed pointed towards Taylor and Cornette. Alex's back was immediately up and he said, loudly enough to get Cornette's attention, "Hey!"

He walked up to his girlfriend and TNA's Management Director. He looked at Jim, and then at Taylor, and then held his arm out for Taylor to come and hug him, "C'mere babe" She moved past Cornette, this time he didn't dare to stand in her way, and Alex pulled her close to him and laid a protective arm around her shoulder. He looked Cornette directly in the eyes and asked, "Is there a problem here?"

Cornette knew he was out of his depth and he decided to back down and answered, "No, no, there's not Shelley, no problem, me and Wilde were just having a discussion, that's all."

Cornette looked around for an escape and saw one in Jeremy Borash, walking towards him quickly and called out, "Hey Jeremy!" Taylor and Alex both watched as Borash looked at Cornette with the weirdest, most confused look known to man as Cornette babbled a load of nonsense and half marched both of them down the hallway.

Alex turned back to Taylor and smiled at her, she smiled back and reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him and finding a much needed comfort. Alex returned the hug, and kissed Taylor on the head. They held each-other for a while and then Alex asked Taylor, "You all right there, sweetheart?"

She removed her head from his shoulder, and left her arms around his neck, she looked up at him, and thought "I want to tell him. I really want to tell him. But, I might not be pregnant, so then I'd just be worrying him for nothing." Taylor just smiled at Alex and kissed him.

After a few seconds, she pulled away and replied, "I'm fine. And congratulations on defending." Taylor took one of her hands away from his neck and tapped his championship belt, smiling.

Alex returned her smile and said, "Hey, you know me and Sabin, unstoppable!" Taylor giggled and nodded, agreeing.

They both started walking down the hallway, and Alex asked Taylor "So, what was all that about with Cornette?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and began to explain, "Oh it was nothing really, just him trying and failing to go on a power trip." They headed for the MCMG's locker room, Taylor completely failing to remember about the two pregnancy tests in her jeans pockets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in, from or associated with TNA wrestling.

**Summary:** Angelina Love and Taylor Wilde have despised each-other since they first met. But when both Knockouts think they might be pregnant, fate somehow manages to throw them together. Friendship fic, also featuring Alex Shelley, Velvet Sky and others from TNA.

**A/N:** Thank you very much for the reviews, LucieTorettoXD, BreyerRose, Lacey B. Santos and Angelwilliamsfan! Your opinions mean so much and are fantastic to read so keep 'em comin'! Sorry this took so long, school and writer's block are bitches lol! Special appreciation for Lacey B. Santos, your review was so lovely and I appreciate your compliments on my writing so much and what you said about this being the best TNA fic you've read almost made me cry! *hugs* Enjoy Chapter 3 everybody!

**Chapter 3**

Angelina stomped into the Beautiful People's locker room, slamming the door violently behind her and throwing herself into the nearest chair, wishing that she'd suddenly just wake up and find that all this was some freakish nightmare.

This sudden commotion startled a sitting Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne who were in the midst of applying make-up to each-other's faces, and they turned their heads sharply to watch their friend as she heaved a heavy bag of clothes onto her lap.

Angelina raked around in the bag until she'd found what she was looking for, a plastic bag full of liquor bottles. Absent-mindedly, she unscrewed the top of one and emptied the contents into her mouth, but, before she had swallowed the alcohol, she realised what she was doing, and thought, "Shit!" and spat it out into the air immediately.

Velvet and Madison observed this, and gave each-other a look that silently said that this was definitely one of the most bizarre things they'd ever seen.

Angelina dropped the empty liquor bottle in to her lap and sat back in her chair, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. Internally fuming, she thought to herself, "Good God, babies, can't even have a drink when you're having 'em! Might be, might be, Angelina, jesus!"

Madison piped up, making an attempt to calm the obviously irritated Angelina, "You practicing your Triple H impersonation there, Ang?"

Angelina looked up from the floor slowly, not moving her hand away from her face and shooting Madison a look of death, she really wasn't in the mood for humorous remarks right now.

Madison nodded, understanding that now obviously wasn't the time to make jokes.

Velvet commented, bitchily, "Y'know, Ang, anger isn't your best look." She turned back towards Madison and continued to apply blusher to her friend's face, as Madison applied eye liner to her.

Angelina managed to control the extreme urge to get up and choke the life out of Velvet. Velvet cared about no-one else except herself; she couldn't even begin to understand problems beyond that of a broken mirror or, omg, even worse, a chipped finger nail.

Angelina reflected on the scene before her, "I always thought I was just like them. That all that mattered was to look good and be better than everyone else. Turns out, I hate the very thing that I am."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Angelina threw her bag away from herself, stood up and turned to the full length mirror hanging on the wall, which she was amazed Velvet hadn't commandeered as well. She fixed her top as it was slightly out of place, and checked to see if she had any marks on her pants. Looking up from her pants, Angelina fiddled with her long blonde curls, thinking over and over in her mind about what she'd just seen and what had happened in the bathroom. She could barley stand this, and kept thinking about what would happen if the positive pregnancy test belonged to her. "What would I do with a baby?" she thought to herself, "Me? Angelina Love? A mom? No kid deserves me as their mom. My own mom always said I don't have a maternal bone my body. She was right." Angelina ran a hand through her hair, adding some volume to it, and kept thinking, "Everyone would find out that I slept with him if I told the truth. His name would have to be on the birth certificate; no baby of mine is having a blank space for a father on their records. I'd probably get called a slut, and I'd deserve it too. I never should went near him, hell, if I was his wife, I'd kick my ass."

Angelina then turned to her fellow BP members and asked, "Are you two nearly ready then? Your match starts in like a minute, Velvet."

Velvet put the cosmetics she was using down, turned to the mirror next to her and pursed her lips, smoothing out her lip-gloss. She made a 'Mwah' noise and stood up, replying to Angelina through the mirror, "Ready."

Angelina rolled her eyes at Velvet, the woman couldn't even do her the decency of replying to her face, she was so obsessed with her own reflection that even talking to people had to somehow involve looking at herself.

Madison put down her eye pencil and took the hand of Velvet that was being offered to help her up. She turned towards Angelina, thinking to herself, "I wonder what was going on with the liquor. Meh, she probably didn't like the taste or something, she did just pick the first one she got her hands on."

All three members of The Beautiful People then headed out of their locker room, Velvet grabbing a picture of herself from the table along the way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor lay resting in the Motor City Machine Guns' locker room, Alex's jacket covering her upper body to keep her warm. Alex was taking a shower and Chris hadn't come back at all.

Taylor smiled to herself as she thought about Chris, his efforts in finding a girlfriend were epically failing and she felt bad for finding it hilarious but it was hard not to.

Just as Taylor was about to drift off to sleep, she was startled when her cell phone beeped. She sighed and slowly rose up from her comfy position, pushed the jacket off of herself, reached back and picked up her cell from the side table. Her newest text, from her best friend Lauren, read, "_hey wilde one, jst txtin 2 c if u and Alex wnt 2 come out with me and homicide, shud b a fun nite, hope you cn come, luv ya sweetie xx_"

Taylor smiled, Lauren was so happy now she and Homicide had got together, it was very cute.

As happy as she was for them though, Taylor also couldn't help but feel that everything Lauren now did somehow had to revolve around her relationship with Homicide, they never spent any girl time together anymore and Taylor felt that the person she once thought she could tell anything was too preoccupied to listen to her. She'd even called her last night for some support, but Lauren didn't answer nor call her back. Taylor shrugged her shoulders sadly and texted back a reply, which read "_hey brooky, thnkz bt I'm nt feelin wel 2day so I thnk I'm jst gona go home an go 2 bed, u 2 hav a gd time tho, luv ya 2, xx_"

Taylor tossed her phone away from her, and sighed, unhappily. She and Lauren had always said the other would be the first person they'd tell if they ever even had a feeling they were pregnant, never had it crossed Taylor's mind that it would be Angelina Love whom she first shared that kind of news with. "I wonder who she thinks got her pregnant" Taylor thought, "I haven't heard of her dating anybody since she broke up with Eric like, 5 months ago."

Taylor slowly turned her head towards the bathroom door, staring at it, thinking, "Well, my baby's daddy is right in there. How's he going to handle this? We haven't even discussed...................maybe he won't want me anymore." Tears began to well up in her eyes at the thought of Alex leaving her and their baby all on their own. She waved her hands in front of her face and took a deep breath, if Alex walked in right there he'd know something was wrong.

Taylor then had the idea to distract herself, a thought popping into her head that she should put her cell in her purse before she lost it in the bombsite that was this locker room, it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack if a dinky little thing like a cell phone got lost in it.

Taylor got up from the couch, groaning as she was very comfortable just laying there for a while. She looked and walked around the room, searching for her purse. She looked around for a few more seconds, and then it hit her; she'd left it in the women's bathroom in her hurry to get out of there after what happened with Angelina, Saeed and Daffney.

Taylor put her head in her heads and inwardly cursed herself, she knew that she had to go get her purse, now, because if anyone found it and looked in it, they'd see her pregnancy test box, and she couldn't deal with everyone talking about it before she even knew for sure or told Alex.

Turning towards the door, she suddenly remembered something else. She still had the pregnancy tests in her pockets.

She opened the locker room door and stepped into the hallway. Turning around from closing the locker room door, she noticed a trash can across the hall, and thought that it'd be better if she got rid of the tests now. She looked around to make sure no-one was watching, thinking to herself, "No-one will know their mine and Angelina's, who's gonna rifle through a trash can anyway?" and dumped the tests into the trash can.

As Taylor jogged off towards the bathroom, Lauren Brooke stood still a few meters away, looking as if she was frozen in time, thoughts racing throug her head trying to process what she had just seen her best friend with in her hands.

Arriving at the bathroom, Taylor opened the door and saw no other Knockouts in sight. She walked over to the cubicle she had used earlier, and opened the door to find her purse there, just as she had left it. Smiling with relief, Taylor grabbed it and slung it over her shoulder. Exiting the cubicle, she had a sudden thought, "I wonder if Angelina left her's too?" She searched through a few cubicles until she saw a black and purple purse with D&G printed on the front lying abandoned in a corner, recognising it as belonging to Angelina from seeing her with it earlier in the day. She thought to herself, "I can't stand the woman but hey, she's gotta be feeling exactly what I'm feeling right now."

Taylor picked up Angelina's purse and slung it over her other shoulder, she decided there that she would just leave it in the Beautiful People locker room, she wouldn't have to even see Angelina as she was out at the ring managing Velvet.

Taylor exited the bathroom, and headed to the Beautiful People's locker room.

Turning a corner, she noticed Christy Hemme sitting on a bench drinking water and greeted her, trying her best to be her normal, perky self, "Hey Christy"

Christy smiled at her and answered, "Hey Taylor. You okay?"

Taylor lied, and nodded vigorously, "Yeah, I'm fine. Tired I guess, but I'm fine."

Christy looked at her with a raised eyebrow, sensing that Taylor wasn't being genuine, but decided to leave it, "Okay. Lauren was looking for you a few minutes ago by the way."

Taylor replied, slightly surprised that Lauren was looking for her, "Oh…..really? Thanks, I'll catch up with her. Um, bye."

She heard a faint "Bye" as she walked away as fast as she could, relieved that Christy chose not to pry. Taylor finally stopped at her desired destination after a few more minutes searching. She knocked on the door and, no surprise, didn't get an answer.

She opened the door slowly and stepped in. Looking around, she had to give Angelina, Velvet and Madison credit where credit was due; they had a cushy pad in here.

She laid Angelina's bag down on a table slowly, and as she did, she looked up at the giant full length mirror facing her.

Taylor stared at her reflection, it seemed like seeing herself made her unable to hold her tears from before back, and as they fell from her eyes, she covered her face with her hands, unable to look at herself anymore.

After a while, she tried to pull herself together, taking in a deep breath and wiping her tears away, "It's my own stupid damn fault I'm in this situation, tears won't change it" she scolded herself.

Suddenly, Taylor heard the sound of the door creaking open behind her. She looked up sharply into the mirror, and her tear-filled eyes widened with fear as she saw Daffney standing behind her, smiling evilly as she held a steel chair. Taylor could only manage to stammer out a cry of "No......" before her world went black as Daffney violently slammed the chair into her back.


End file.
